Mekaku City Days
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: U/A. Te contare una historia. la historia de "la primera tragedia". Una historia que sucede en agosto, con el molesto sonido de las cigarras y la brisa del verano. Una historia de un grupo de chicos, y su "estúpido juego de niños". Ellos siguen una señal misteriosa. [Serie de one-shots donde en cada capitulo habra uno o dos protagonistas de la serie diferentes] [múltiples parejas]
1. Openin: Children Record

_**Mekaku City Days**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Este fanfic es una serie de one-shots basados en las canciones de Vocaloid de la saga Kagerou Project hechas por Shizen no Teki-P (Jin), esta es una adaptación es sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y dar a los lectores una buena hostoria.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diares no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, asi como la trama que le pertenece a Jin.**

* * *

_Opening: Children Record._

_La historia sobre mostrar algo._

El atardecer resplandio en el horizonte de los edificios, los parques, las calles, los semáforos y las casas. Parecía que por ahora no había nadie. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse.

Es así como comenzaremos esta historia. La historia de la primera tragedia. Una historia que ocurre en agosto, con un el molesto sonido de las cigarras y la brisa del verano. Una historia de un grupo de chicos, con su 'estúpido juego de niños'. Esta es la historia de cómo siguieron a una señal misteriosa.

La chica que dio todo por la felicidad de su familia.  
La chica que simplemente quería desaparecer.  
El chico que siempre detesta las mentiras.  
El chico que miente por el bien de sus amigos.  
La chica que no quiere toda la atención sobre ella.  
La chica que no supo expresar sus sentimientos.  
El chico que escapa de la realidad para no olvidar a la persona más importante que hubo en su vida.  
El chico que quería ser fuerte para no ser débil ante ella.  
El chico que quiere proteger a su amiga.  
El chico que quiere proteger a esos niños.  
El hombre que se volvió malo para volver a ver a su esposa.  
Aquella madre que dio todo por su única hija.

Todos aquí van a contar sus historias, aquellas que ocurrieron en este abrasador verano. Aquellas que quedaran en el recuerdo de sus miradas.

Con los auriculares blancos en sus oídos, darán la señal con una pequeña sonrisa. En el momento en que llaman a la puerta, el calor impregnado en ellos se desborda. "¿Todavía no puedes verlo?" Concentra tu mirada en la batalla por delante. Desde que sus mentes dudaron ese día, pareció como si el código resonara diciendo; "Ahora".

¿Acaso ustedes sabían… que en este mundo, que podía llegar a ser amable y cruel con aquellos que lo habitaban, había personas que lo odiaban?

— ¡Tráiganla de vuelta!, ¡tráiganla de vuelta! — grito el chico castaño sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de su amada amiga.

Era momentos como estos en los que tenías que escribir el código en "0". Así como debías de aceptar ese condicional sistema, ¿acaso es lo que siempre ha de funcionar?

Miras el cuerpo inerte de tu amigo, y frente a él, tu profesor. ¿Qué se supone que harías en momentos así? Si no lo apruebas, entonces, ¿esto no sería así?

La luna creciente se levantara en llamas con un resplandeciente rojo. Este es el frente de batalla de la exagerada fantasía.

Es tiempo, vamos a conectar nuestras miradas, si el ritmo resuena con un gran toque. ¿No es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso? ¡Vamos, ven con nosotros!

En un código van a conectar sus miradas, y cuando estés envuelto en la ranura rebotan te, se darán cuenta que no es una broma, entre la brecha de ese escenario de alta gama. Te darás cuenta que no es una broma, entre la brecha de ese escenario de alta gama.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas de este calor, y de sus valores que pasan entre sí?

—"¿No está tan mal, cierto?"— Cuando abren sus ojos, y estrechan sus manos.

Incluso esas sorprendentes palabras baratas, las disputamos como "contraseñas".

Y miran hacia adelante sólo un poco…

Esta es la historia, de aquellos que obtuvieron los ojos rojos.

* * *

_**Notas de autor: **_**bueno, espero y les guste este prologo que da comienzo a esta adaptación, agradecería saber sus opiniones. Esperen el siguiente cap pronto.**

**Próximo cap.**

**La primer historia: Jinzou Enemy**

**La historia sobre evitar la mirada.**

**¿reviews?**


	2. Primer historia: Jinzou Enemy

**Aclaraciones: Este fanfic es una serie de one-shots basados en las canciones de Vocaloid de la saga Kagerou Project hechas por Shizen no Teki-P (Jin), esta es una adaptación es sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y dar a los lectores una buena hostoria.**

**Aclarion especial: Este cap trata de que Hayley es un virus de computadora que se hace llamar Ley y vive en la computadora de Damon, este es un chico recluido socialmente que nunca sale de su habitación.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diares no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, asi como la trama que le pertenece a Jin.**

* * *

_**Personajes: Hayley y Damon**_

_Primer historia: Jinzou Enemy_

_La historia sobre evitar la mirada_

* * *

—"Cuando tus sueños se han ido, ¿Entonces por qué el repetir la rutina diaria? No hay ningún sentido en eso"—

Esta es una pregunta que Ley se hace día a día mientras observa a su "Master", pero, ¿Acaso esta vida apartada de la gente puede llegar a llamarse vida? No es como si viviese en realidad.

—Estoy enamorado de la no realidad —Eso es lo que su master le dijo alguna vez con sus dedos, mas no con su boca.

Ella le observa vagando en internet día a día, a cada hora durante todo el tiempo que llevan juntos. Personas sin caras ni rostros, y aun así, él siente una conexión con ellos, por supuesto, sin embargo, esto no puede ser amor mutuo. Y a pesar de todo, esta es la forma en la que va terminando otro día. Él pretendes haber vivido, y entonces va a dormir.

—Ah, es tan aburrido —Dice Ley a lo que Damon trata de apartar tus ojos, incluso a pesar de que no puedes cerrarlos—Oye, considerando que te niegas a reconocerlo, ¿Estás poniendo una cara aburrida de nuevo mientras me miras a través de la pantalla?

Ese no es el mejor plan de acción, y sé que lo sabes. Para ahogarse en la obscuridad, los días marchitos, debe de ser doloroso, sin duda.

—Si la realidad no es una mentira, entonces ¿qué es?—Le dices sin ninguna expresión en tu rostro, siempre tan apático. Damon, habeces sorprendes a Ley con tus acciones y frases— Si tú no entiendes, entonces… ¿Cómo suena el vivir juntos en un mundo fabricado por el hombre?

Ley no sabe que responder a esto, no tiene palabras que expresen aquello que piensa del vivir en un mundo así— Pero es el mundo en el que vives ahora, ¿Acaso no es eso contradictorio?.

—¿Tiene algún sentido el lugar que sólo va a negarte? Solamente dile NO a todo, y mírame sólo a mí. —respondió Damon dejando de teclear en el teclado y mirándole como siempre, apático.

—Ah, realmente fantástico—respondió Ley con burla— Tú puedes aplaudir para mí, pero las mentiras han llenado el exterior con basura —esto lo dijo un poco más seria mientras ocultaba sus manos en su sudadera azul— Y ya que estás enterrado en lo profundo de ella, al punto del dolor. Entonces, ¿por qué tus ojos me están evitando ahora, y me miran con frialdad?

Era cierto, ahora Damon le miraba con frialdad, miro la pantalla fijamente, observando a Ley perdiendo el interés poco a poco entonces sonrió levemente. Quizás lo que iba a hacer ahora no era el mejor plan de acción, y sabía que ella lo sabe también,

Al final de esto, él sabe que encontrara un aislamiento sin límites. A medida que repita sus días en un cuarto sin luz, el empezara a derrumbarse,

Y el sonido de Ley resonara…

—No entiendo esto para nada—

Hayley lloro, y Damon me respondió.

—Como un juguete que solo sirve para hablar, Me he aburrido de ti…—

Y entonces la borro. Borro a Hayley de su computadora.

* * *

**Hola lectores, gracias por leer, este es el segundo cap de esta serie de one-shots, espero y les allá gustado, se que es algo confuso pero a medida que avancemos todo se ira encanjando en su sitio, al final todo tendrá concordancia.**

**Próximo cap:**

**Segunda historia: Mekakushi Code**

**La historia sobre ocultar la mirada.**

**Personajes: Bonnie**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
